creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Deus Ex Mortuum
Introduction We all have dreams, perhaps nightmares maybe, that always made us really scared, even petrified. But these dreams, these dreams I've been having, they're horrible. You know how it all starts, watching horror movies, reading creepypastas. But, this wasn't your regular dream, oh God, it wasn't your regular dream, you're supposed to have. It started when I started getting into black magic, witchcraft. It, it was curiosity that did it to me, it wasn't my fault. Well, I think it's not my fault. I watched this movie called, "Deus Ex Mortuum", and the beginning depicted mini clips of just black and white, then some shadowy figures moving all around like a flea circus. It was just oddly weird and I was captivated by it. I wanted to see more of this, so I kept watching. Twenty minutes in, all of those shadowy figures start to get colored, then the lights go on, they were people that looked like monsters. Their bodies were torn, disfigured, some are not even alive. I didn't know what to say or think, but I couldn't stop staring. After another ten minutes were over, everything went black, then a red text was on the screen. The text on the screen, read: "God of the dead." Out of the blackness under the text, hands start moving towards out of the screen like 3-D figures. I wasn't sure this was real or not, but I was scared out of mind so I quickly turned off the TV. After that, I was really tired so the first thing I did after, was go to sleep. The Dreams / God of the dead First dream that I've had, I was running towards a light across a broken-looking bridge. There was someone on the bridge. I thought it was my friend, because the person had my friend's appearance and her hair. It was quite odd, because she died a couple years back. Nonetheless, I reached her, and I asked, "Hey, who are you?" The woman didn't respond, but turned around. All I heard was loud screaming into my ears. When I woke up, blood was all over my wall, and there was a wording on it, too. The words spelled out again, "God of the dead." After I read it, my body felt numb and powerless, next thing I know. I passed out and I started dreaming again. Second dream I've had, was myself walking around in a old nostalgic place, I used to go to when I was little. It was the park, my friend and I used to go to. The friend that died in some bizarre happening, I could've sworn that this was happening for a reason. Anyways, I kept walking then my eyes saw, a little kid version of me playing with some figure that was dressed in black. I was staring at them, the past, and myself. I still don't understand why, there was a figure there, might have been one of my parents or a family member. My mind is just messing with me, there is no way that could've been a stranger. The dark figure turned around and saw my face, I was scared so I was frozen in place. He started walking towards me, and he stopped right in front of me, then he started whispering to me. "I am the God of the dead." "Don't you remember? You have been dead for almost thirteen years." ---- I realized, I was in purgatory and all of those experiences were never real, I was just living the life I never lived. It never occurred to me, until now, it wasn't my friend that died in that bizarre happening. It was myself the entire time, it all makes sense now... Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Beings